


Swipe Left

by car_writes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, campcamp, campcampbell, thirdperson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_writes/pseuds/car_writes
Summary: What happens when you accidentally swipe left on an old friend's Tinder account and can't go back? The moment the initial panic sets in is the worse. The panic is like "Oh no, I did this. I actually did this".Max wasn't as lucky as others. He'd accidentally swiped right on an old friend, Nikki's, Tinder. There was nothing he could do about it and she saw it almost immediately. Max hoped that she wouldn't see it when. . .Ding!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Cursing and other shit I can't think of yet

PART ONE

“Why won’t this thing work?” Max grunted, scowling down at his phone. He was stuck on some stupid dating app and his phone froze in the middle of it. He batted his phone, a girl going by. He hit it again without looking.

He’d swiped right on an old friend.

“Shit.”

****

Nikki was sitting at a cafe’, waiting for someone to come along when her phone buzzed. She’d been waiting for Neil; they were planning on reconnecting for the first time since they were 15 (when Neil stopped going to Camp Campbell).

“Who’s that?” A familiar voice asked, sitting down in front of her.

Nikki looked up, her green pigtails bouncing slightly. She smiled at him, “It’s Max.”

 

“That shithead?”

 

“Yeah, him.”

 

“What’s he up to?”

“I don’t know. . . He just liked me on Tinder.”

Neil snickered for a second, “You’re on Tinder? That’s low.”

“I--” She paused for a second, huffing, “I know that. But what’s the harm in it? It’s a bit of an adventure.”

“With perverts and psychopaths.” He commented.

Nikki rolled her eyes at him, “Whatever. It’s not like that!”

“Sure. Sure it’s not.” He retorted.

****

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Max swore under his breath, swiping left desperately on Nikki’s page. “Go back. Delete!” He grunted again.

“It’s no use.” He told himself, switching his phone off and stuffing it in his pocket.

“This is bullshit.” Max murmured under his breath, making an attempt to forget about the whole thing after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's a rebel and Neil's stubborn af lol

“Maybe I should text him back.” Nikki mentioned as she and Neil walked down the street. They were talking about random stuff, but Nikki couldn’t get her mind off of him; Max.

“But maybe you shouldn’t.” Neil responded, “Don’t you remember how he screwed us over?”

“Well, yeah, but still!” The green haired girl exclaimed, “He could have changed from then.”

“I don’t think so.” Neil crossed his arms stubbornly, “Max isn’t the kind of person that changes all of the sudden.” He looked over at her.

“But maybe he did!” She insisted.

“But maybe he didn’t. People like Max don’t. change.” Neil restated, brows furrowed.

“Aren’t you even a little bit curious?” Nikki questioned, “A little bit curious that he swiped right for me? Just a little?”

“No.” Neil replied, “It was probably just a mistake he couldn’t erase.”

“Well, I am.” The green haired girl piped up, looking over at the brunette.

Neil was looking forward, a stubborn expression on his face. He wasn’t having it. She sighed, looked down at the phone in her hand, then looked forward. It was probably just a mistake! Totally! Nikki gulped, stuffing her hands in her pockets. A thick silence fell over the pair. _ *****_

_******* _

Max felt a pit gain up in his stomach as his thumb hovered above his phone screen. Nikki’s face was on the screen, him on her profile. Should he progress and do something? He didn’t know. The dark haired male sucked it up and hit ‘message’.

What could go wrong?

Well, a lot of things, but what could go wrong?

Max’s fingers glided over the keyboard, his mind shutting off for a quick second. It switched back on when he hit send.

 _Max: hey_ nikki _, it’s been a while. what’s up?_

Nikki’s phone buzzed, the green haired girl looking down at it again, “It’s Max.”

“Block him.” Neil snapped, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at her.

“I want to at least read it.” Nikki told him.

He sighed, “Don’t get attached though. He’s not worth it.” Neil crossed his arms.

 _Max: hey,_ nikki _, it’s been a while. what’s up?_

 _Nikki: hey!!_ i’m _so glad you reached out!! how are you?_

Max’s breath hitched when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Frankly, he didn’t expect a response. A few years after camp-- No, we’ll not get into that. He gulped, pulling his phone out and reading the text.

 _Nikki: hey!!_ i’m _so glad you reached out!! how are you?_

Cheerful as always. He wouldn’t expect anything less from Nikki. Max’s tongue hit the roof of his mouth and his fingers curled slightly. Max felt like he was going to be sick; he was nervous. This was his best friend who he’d been out of contact with for a couple years, and now that they’re back in contact, his emotions were in overdrive.

“That’s attachment.” Neil pointed out once he read over her text.

“No it’s not! Relax.” Nikki said, waiting impatiently for Max’s response.

She fidgeted, letting out her nervous energy.

“But--”

“You’re not my dad, Neil. I can handle myself.”

Max decided to text back. What could possibly go wrong? He asked himself for the second time. His mind blanked again, and his fingers took over.

_Max: nm. Hbu?_

Wow. What a heartfelt response. Breaking Nikki and Neil from their conversation, Nikki’s phone vibrated with a text from Max.

_Max: nm. Hbu?_

“How heartfelt. How considerate.” Neil retorted.

“Shut up, Neil.” Nikki said quickly, causing the brunette to just roll his eyes.

“Don’t respond.” Neil told her, his voice a bit sterner than normal.

“Fine. . .” Nikki put her phone away.

Max’s eyes scanned over the read receipt in he and Nikki’s conversation. Did he say something wrong? His mind raced, but he eventually shrugged it off as no big deal like always. Max continued with his day, trying his best to keep himself distracted and not thinking about that green haired girl he once knew so closely.

_******** _

It was later in the night. Max was in his bed, his computer on his chest and his phone by his side. Knowing Max, he was probably looking at boobs, but we don’t know that. He was typing up a storm on his computer when his phone buzzed. He took his phone, looking over the notification he’d gotten that made his phone vibrate.

_Nikki: sorry about not replying earlier. neil. anyways, how’s it been going for you max? good? bad? horrible?_

Max gulped.

_Max: it’s been rocky, but whatever. it is what it is._

His expression was unintentionally rock solid. He watched his phone screen intently, barely taking his eyes off of it for a second.

_Nikki: that sucks._

_Max: I know._

_Nikki: why’s it been bad?_

_Max: it’s complicated._

Vague as always. This just made Nikki roll her eyes. She should’ve expected that from him. It is Max she’s talking to. Stubborn as a mule and vague as a. . . well, she couldn’t come up with an analogy for that one. Whatever.

_Nikki: okay… can i help you in any way?_

_Max: no, thx tho._

She pursed her lips, texting him back and changing the topic. They started talking about their old adventures at Camp Camp, and things they could actually bond over. It felt nice having Max back, she’d have to admit, but there was one big hurdle she’d need to leap over soon.

_Neil._

_**Neil could NOT find out.** _


End file.
